Soi disant
by Greatbakafiredevil
Summary: Fic rééditée suite à suppression ... puisque T ne semble pas suffire, rating M pour le yaoi et le langage pas très catholique ... Agito et ses Fuck! Lol!


Flo (devenue toute timide … Vi, vi, ça peut arriver !) : Voilà une petite fic sans prétention sur Air Gear ! Vraiment aucune, c'est juste un délire donc, s'il y a des erreurs, une review pour la corriger est plus que la bienvenue mais, pas de lynchage s'il vous plaît ! Les homophobes ne sont par contre pas souhaités, voire carrément interdits …. Comme d'hab' ! (Reprenant du poil de la bête ! Ca a pas mis longtemps !) C'est la croix et la bannière pour trouver des doujins en n'importe quelle langue et en prime, 'y a des fics en anglais, en espagnol … en bref, dans toutes les langues possibles et imaginables mais, PAS EN FRANÇAIS … ou pas que j'ai vu du moins !

Les persos : En gros, si quelqu'un en voit, qu'il te fasse signe, c'est ça ?

Flo : Vi, mici d'avance ! En plus, comment font les pauvres lecteurs s'ils sont pas doués en langues, hein ?

Les persos : Comme toi, quoi !

Flo : …

Les persos : Sur ce, bien évidemment, tu te portes volontaire pour y remédier !

Flo : Euh … Ben, vi … j'vais essayer ! J'en suis au tome 16 donc … vous en pensez quoi ?

Agito (faisant la gueule) : Fuck ! Encore une tarée qui me tombe dessus !

Spit Fire (si ça touche pas aux tricks, il s'en fout !) : Tu me parlais ?

Flo (désespérée) : … (Chouinant) !

Sano (ou Aeon Clock détournant la chute du Niagara !) : Tu me payes combien ?

Flo (poussant Kazu qui n'en demandait pas tant ! Tu m'étonnes !) : Je te donne Kazu ! Cadeau !

Sano (mauvaise foi en marche) : Mouais, je ferai avec !

Kazu : … JE SUIS PAS UNE MONNAIE D'ECHANGE ! IKKI !

Ikki (concentré sur ses tricks) : Plus tard, Kazu !

Kazu (embarqué !) : PLUS TARD CE SERA TROP TARD !

Ikki (sentant une aura menaçante pour sa petite personne ou entendant tout bonnement des ricanements pas discrets !) : Flo, tu fais quoi ?

Flo (prise en flagrant délit … C'est pas dur !) : J'ai rien fait ! Je discutais avec Akito !

Ikki : … Justement !

SOI-DISANT …

Dans son lit, Ikki se sentait particulièrement à l'aise. Il était bien au chaud mais, voulant éviter de se faire étriper dès le matin par ses « charmantes » colocataires, il préféra songer sérieusement à se lever. Ringo prête à le tuer parce qu'il arrivait en retard en cours n'était pas une perspective plus réjouissante que ça ! (Flo : On le comprend ! Désolée pour les fans de Ringo mais, Ikki, pour moi, du moins … Ikki : Tu fais bien de le préciser ! Flo (imperturbable) : … appartient au perso enfin, aux persos cités plus bas ! Ikki : La perverseuh ! Flo (l'assommant) : T'es bien placé pour parler !) S'étirant, il se rendit compte que son lit avait été squatté pendant la nuit ! Akito avait encore besoin d'une bouillotte et il avait encore joué ce rôle !

Ikki (soupirant) : Akito ! Lèves-toi, c'est l'heure ! On va encore être à la bourre !

Le-dit Akito se contenta de garder les yeux fermés et tendant la main, s'agrippa au col de son « réveil matin ».

Akito : Un peu plus tard …

Ikki (faussement grondeur) : C'est encore moi qui vais me faire engueuler !

Il pencha la tête vers son vis-à-vis.

**POV Ikki**

C'est pas parce qu'il est mignon qu'il doit se croire tout permis quand même … « mignon » ? (Flo : Le temps de la réaction … Il est comme ma connexion internet … 56ko ! Ikki : …) Ca va pas dans ma tête ? J'vais pas virer comme Aeon Clock quand même !

**Fin POV Ikki**

Sentant son « doudou » qui s'agitait, Akito raffermit sa prise. (Flo : Hé ouais, les requins, ça tient et ça lâche pas … surtout les blancs … mangeurs d'hommes ! Agito : C'est censé être de l'humour ?)

Akito (yeux fermés) : Ikki …

Le dit Ikki se figea en entendant la voix et ne put faire un mouvement quand un baiser se posa sur ses lèvres en un « Chu » sonore. (Flo : J'adore quand il fait ça … trop mignon ! Agito : Elle est dans sa période fleur bleue ! … Fuck !)

Rouge pivoine (Flo : MDR !), Ikki se défit tant bien que mal de l'emprise du Fang King et s'assit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait gêné de cette « manie ». D'habitude, il le laissait faire – Pas trop le choix en fait ! – et faisait comme si de rien était, tout simplement – Juste le champignon atomique, quoi ! Il se rendit compte qu'il se touchait les lèvres en un geste machinal. Il arrêta de suite et soupira quand il sentit Akito trembler de froid, les draps ayant glissé quand il s'était assis. Se recouchant, il le recouvrit – Soi-disant au passage ! La bonne excuse !

Ikki (philosophe ! Si, si, ça peut !) : Bah, on aura qu'à sécher !

Il se rendormit tandis qu'un sourire ourla les lèvres du requin.

**Débat intérieur**

Agito : Phase un terminée !

Akito : Tu es machiavélique ! Prendre ma place en plus !

Agito : Tu n'osais pas et puis, on l'aura à l'usure !

Akito : C'est vrai !

Les deux : IL EST A NOUS ! !

**Fin débat intérieur**

On en plaindrait presque Ikki … presque …

Un peu plus tôt, Dans un stade d'athlétisme (Flo : Parce que certains persos ont les moyens de louer un stade pour eux tous seuls … Suivez mon regard ! Sano : …),

Sano (l'entraîneur ou le sarcasme en pleine action) : Allez, Flame King ! Plus vite, on dirait une grand-mère qui se traîne ! (Laure : KAAAAZUUUUU ! Mais, enfin, achètes-toi un déambulateur ! Flo : Ma grand-mère va te prêter le sien ! Laure : Au moins, tu te casseras pas la gueule ! Flo : Déjà qu'en te prenant pour un sprinter, t'as failli te manger la chaussée ! MAMIE ! LE DEAMBULATEUR, S'TE PLAIT ! (S'en suivit la remarque de la grand-mère qu'on entend pas) Il en a plus besoin que toi ! Le pauvre, il arrive même pas à marcher droit … On dirait Akito avec des rollers ! Kazu : … Agito : 'Vont crever !)

Kazu (l'entraîné ou le râleur en pleine action) : Non mais, pour qui il se prend ? N'empêche que c'est moi qui ai eu le titre et le Regalia ! Prends-toi ça dans les dents !

Sano (juste derrière lui) : Tu disais quelque chose, Flame King ?

Kazu (maintenant une certaine distance de sécurité pour prendre la fuite si nécessaire … les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure !) : Rien du tout !

Sano (se penchant vers lui) : Ah bon ? J'avais cru mais, j'ai du me tromper, Flame King.

Kazu (« un brin » agacé) : Quand tu auras fini de m'appeler « Flame King » à tour de bras pour me faire chier, tu te rappelleras peut-être que mon prénom, c'est Kazu. (Flo : Kazuma Mikura, en entier ! Kazu (prenant le ciel à témoin … Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose !) : POURQUOI MOI ?)

Sano (le sarcasme perdure) : Kazu Kun, ne sois pas si susceptible ! C'est seulement pour ton bien !

Kazu (jeu de mots) : … Et tu es si préoccupé par mon « bien », par MON Regalia, bien évidemment !

Sano (sérieux et le plaquant contre le mur) : Un jour, je viendrai te le prendre et il sera à moi !

Kazu (plus de fuite possible Flo : C'est baaalloooot ! Kazu : Sadique !) : Ca, c'est à voir !

Sano (Flo : Il lui en faudra beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus pour l'intimider ! Kazu : Que quelqu'un me sorte de cette galère ! Shikamaru (de Naruto !) : J'compatis … de loin ! Flo/Kazu : …) : … Dis-moi, tu es encore vierge, non ? (Flo : Comme tu rentres dans le tas ! (Lui mettant la main devant la bouche) Ne dis plus rien !)

Kazu (s'étranglant) : KWA ? (Vociférant) NON MAIS, DE QUOI J'ME MELE ? J'AI QUE QUATORZE ANS ET JE TE …

Voulant soi-disant couper court au hurlement qui lui déchirait les tympans et au futur monceau d'injures qui risquait de lui tomber dessus sous peu … maintenant en fait, Sano décida tout bonnement de poser sa bouche sur celle qui braillait et d'engouffrer sa langue dans celle-ci. Il sentit le blond répondre timidement puis, le repousser brusquement.

Kazu (stupéfait) : AEON CLOCK !

Sano : Oui, c'est moi !

Kazu : Je peux savoir ce que tu fous exactement ?

Sano (haussant les épaules) : Je commence à le prendre, tiens !

Kazu : Si tu veux prendre mon Regalia comme ça, tu ne l'auras jamais !

Sano : … Je ne parlais pas forcément du Regalia, Ka Chan !

Avec un rire, il laissa le blond enfoncer davantage son bonnet et s'apprêtait à partir quand …

Sano : A plus tard, mon Flame King !

Lui tournant le visage, il lui arracha un autre baiser avant de le lâcher et de le laisser prendre la fuite.

Sano : Cours tant que tu peux, je te rattraperai quand même !

Flo (ouvrant son bureau des réclamations, le tout en chantonnant !) Il court, il court, le furet … (S'arrêtant quand elle remarque la file d'attente) … Euh, c'est pourquoi ?

Draco Malfoy (le frigidaire en marche) : Quelqu'un a parlé de furet ?

Flo : Oui mais, Maugrey t'avait pas transformé en fouine ? Pas en furet, si ?

Draco : AVADA HUMPH !

Flo (dont la main s'est mise devant sa bouche … par précaution !) : C'est pas passé bien loin ! (Le renvoyant dans Harry Potter  … Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de faire des allusions plus que vaseuses !) Suivant !

SBRAF !

Agito (cassant le comptoir en deux en passant, selon lui !) : Pour mon malheur, Akito est tombé amoureux ET EN PLUS, DE CE CORBAK DE MERDE MAIS, PAS MOI !

Ikki (qui lui a filé un coup de main) : Pour mon malheur, Akito est tombé amoureux de moi mais, SURTOUT AVEC CE CONNARD DE REQUIN, C'EST PAS RECIPROQUE !

Flo : … Drôle de synchronisme ! (S'expliquant) Quitte à en caser un, autant caser l'autre en même temps, une pierre, deux coups, en somme !

Akito (yeux de chibi) : Ikki Kun, tu me détestes alors ?

Ikki (craquant) : Mais, non !

Flo : … Suivant !

Kazu (la pleureuse) : … QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR MERITER CA ?

Flo (lui tendant obligeamment le paquet de mouchoirs) : Quand Sano t'a combattu, il a dit que t'étais mignon et comme avec Emilie, ça avance pas d'un iota !

Kazu : En gros, c'est de ma faute et de celle de l'auteur ?

Flo : C'est ça ! Suivant ! … NAAAAAAAAAAAN ! PAS LE SUIVANT ! 'VEUX PAS LE SUIVANT !

Kaito (la braquant) : Pourquoi t'as casé mon frère avec le corbeau ?

Flo : Je sais pas ! 'Veux pas mourir !

Akira (le chef des Behemoth … Encore un bisho ! 'Y en a trooooop !) : Euh … On pourrait peut-être l'épargner … pour cette fois ?

Flo : ! MON SAUVEUR !

Akira (qui se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire !) : …

Laure (passant soi-disant par hasard … et bien renseignée aussi …) : Il est pas chargé. (Toute naïve !) J'ai enlevé les balles. Tu l'avais pas vu, Kaito Sama ?

Flo : Ca la fout bien pour un flic !

Kaito (se barrant, vexé) : …

Laure (le poursuivant, à la Emilie) : KAAAAAIIIIIIITOOOOOO SAAAAAAMAAAAAA !

Emilie (beuglant en cassant le comptoir … encore une fois !) : PLAGIAIRE !

Flo (finissant le massacre !) : SUIVANT ! … Spit Fire ?

Spit Fire : Pourquoi on me voit pas ?

Flo : Euh … Je sais pas avec qui te caser en fait … Ringo peut-être ?

Spit Fire (temps de réflexion) : … Ca sent le brûlé !

Laure (revenant, dépitée et posant l'extincteur sur le comptoir !) : On gère ! (Ayant une idée soi-disant lumineuse et s'en allant !) Finalement, non !

PAF !

Laure (un peu plus loin !) : MERDEUH !

Kaito : AIEUH ! T'ES DINGUE ?

Laure : Ben, j'pensais t'assommer et t'embarquer … ni vu, ni connu, quoi !

Kaito : …

Flo (embarquant Akira !) : Viens, ils vont te contaminer !

Akira (ne comprenant pas grand-chose et embarqué par Flo … par conséquent !) : Hein ? Euh, oui, je suppose !

Laure : PROFITEUSE !

Kaito (lui aussi, temps de réaction à rallonge !) : M'ASSOMMER ET M'EMBARQUER ? A !

Tous (prenant la fuite d'un commun accord … « Une fois n'est pas coutume » !) : …


End file.
